Ranas de Chocolate
by Ashamed Kawaii
Summary: •Oneshot•¡Ja! Y decían que las cartitas de amor no atraen problemas, si cómo no.


_Disclaimer:__ Ahh Draco y Hermione se quedarían juntos si tan sólo fueran míos… desgraciadamente le pertenecen a la arruina-ilusiones J.K ¬¬._

_Resumen:__ ¡Ja! Y decían que las cartitas de amor no atraen problemas, si cómo no._

_Dedicado:__ Mi primera historia humor/romance de este par va por ti querida prima mía, que nunca me haces caso, que siempre me cuentas todo de HP y Twilight y me mantienes al tanto, ahh, se te quiere aunque no lo demuestre tanto jaja x) y estemos miles de millones de kilómetros separadas jajaja este "intento" va por ti __**Thais**__. Y también le doy todas las gracias y el crédito irrefutable que las partes de "reflexión" de abajo son de mi amiga __**Marisa**__ quien me dio el permiso correspondiente porque amé esas líneas de "hombre perfecto" (lo siento querida improvisé el nombre jaja)_

* * *

_"Que el roce de sus manos con las mías sea un código secreto que desencadene el deseo, pero que sea representativo de que cuando hay amor las palabras no son siempre necesarias…"  
__—Marisu_

* * *

**Ranas de Chocolate.**

**Oneshot.**

Era extraño ese día, después de una extenuante clase con Snape que a decir verdad todos lo pasaron mal, excepto Hermione. Los vestigios de otoño se veían por toda la escuela. Hacía un poco de aire, y era extraño no ver a Hermione en la biblioteca aquel día cuando Snape les había dejado millones de cosas para que se informaran. Pero Hermione tenía otros deberes qué hacer y desgraciadamente era ser la tutora de un bueno para nada de un Slytherin. Pero era aún mucho más extraño ver a Ron y a Harry ese día en la biblioteca, quizás si el mundo se volvía loco era en ese momento.

Estaban sentados en una esquina, lo más alejado posible de la gente, habían sacado los libros que Snape les había pedido para la investigación, aunque a decir verdad, no prestaban tanta atención, ni siquiera habían movido un músculo en el pilar de libros. Harry miraba a Ron divertido mientras esté sacaba un pergamino.

- ¿Qué pretendes hacer? – dijo después de un rato Harry al ver como Ron sólo entintaba la pluma y le daba vueltas al asunto sobre el pergamino.

- Esto es tan difícil Harry – suspiró derrotado –. Estoy tratando de hacer una carta, tú sabes – rodó los ojos.

Harry agarró un libro y lo abrió fingiendo que lo estaba leyendo, después de disimular leer unos cuantos renglones, suspiró – Carta, ¿para Lavander?

Ron apretó su quijada – Lavander no, Harry – Ron apretó la pluma exasperado – ¿Por qué demonios pensaste en Lavander? – habló un poco más fuerte.

- Ron – volvió a llevar sus ojos verdes hacia la lectura ficticia –. Se supone que Lavander es tu novia ¿no es así? – Harry pasó la hoja del libro y escuchó un gruñido por parte del pelirrojo.

- ¡Maldición Harry! – Gritó – Se supone que eres mi amigo, y se supone que tú debes de saber lo que estoy tratando de decir.

- Pues no lo sé Ron, esa es la verdad – encogió de hombros y siguió pretendiendo leer –. No tengo ese sexto sentido que las chicas tienen, a decir verdad, creí que serias más rápido – sonrió para sus adentros.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – dijo alarmado.

- Bueno desde que se descubrió que era una chica tiene muchos pretendientes Ron – pasó una hoja más del libro observando a su amigo más nervioso, y reprimió una carcajada –. De seguro debe de estar ahí preocupada porque la acechan.

- Harry – musitó y gruñó –. Esto no me agrada nada, ayúdame hacer una carta, no puedo dejar que revoloteen como necesitados detrás de ella.

- De Lavander – sugirió nuevamente.

- No – hizo una mueca –. De Hermione – susurró más despacio.

- Pero Ron – observó una imagen que no identificó – ¿Qué tiene que ver Hermione en todo esto? Se supone que Lavander es tu novia.

- Harry – siseó exasperado –. Me vas a ayudar o no – Harry finalmente meneó la cabeza y sonrió internamente, sabía que ya era hora que Ron dijera sus sentimientos a su amiga, pero siempre Ron tenía sus celos, Harry asintió y Ron sonrió.

- Bien, bien, ¿qué te parece? Tu pelo está tan suave y ondulado que al tacto de mis dedos es como si tocara una snitch, tus labios son gráciles que… - Ron calló abruptamente al ver a Harry con cara de asco – Se supone que es una carta de amor Harry, por Merlín.

- Si Ron pero eso suena tan… - hizo una mueca – Además es Hermione, Ron. No crees que sea más fácil que le hagas una nota citándola en algún lugar, ¿ya pensaste cómo le llegará la nota?

- Si – suspiró –. Al menos es lo único que pensé, ¿el lago suena buena idea? – sugirió Ron.

- Supongo que sí, pero nada de cosas cursis en la nota, es posible que la deseché Hermione…

- Oh el pobretón tendrá una cita con su novia de segunda – dijo divertido Malfoy al llegar a la biblioteca –. Ojalá y el pulpo del lago te trague, así le ahorras más dinero a tus padres…Weas-ley – remarcó divertido.

- Cállate Malfoy – dijo Harry con el ceño fruncido –. No te pongas celoso porque nadie te ha citado al lago, y no te acerques al lago, porque lo más seguro es que salgas pidiendo ayuda como el cobarde que eres.

Malfoy frunció el ceño y Ron echó una carcajada, cuando Malfoy iba a replicar llegó Madame Pince regañándolos aludiendo que en la biblioteca sólo se vienen a trabajar. Malfoy miró con ojos asesinos a Harry y a Ron con una mueca divertida, articulando sin hablar un _"el pulpo te comerá"._- Ya Ron, no le hagas caso a Malfoy – suspiró diez veces y agarró de nueva cuenta el libro que no ponía atención –. Haber veamos la carta…

Ron sonrió.

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,

Hermione salió ofuscada del salón de entrenamientos ¡era increíble! Ese pelmazo, idiota, serpiente, imbécil de Thomas era un sinvergüenza, si bien desde que le agenciaron ese bastardo narcisista nunca creyó que fuera un maldito pervertido sexual, y le asustaba sobre manera que el profesor Snape le hubiese puesto ese idiota del Slytherin, recordaba como aquél día el profesor de Artes Oscuras burlonamente le dijo que era la mejor y que la casa no importaba ¡claro! Ambos lo tenían fríamente calculado para fastidiarla. Porque esas dos estúpidas horas con Thomas y las que le seguían eran las más bizarras del mundo.

Si bien Thomas sabía de antemano esa estúpida clase, simplemente quería fastidiarla, la incitaba, se le insinuaba, pero no, ella no caería tan bajo ¡menos con un Slytherin! Eso era tan bizarro, y asqueroso, del tan sólo imaginarlo le dio un escalofrió. Caminó por los pasillos del colegio, quería ir a la biblioteca para hacer el trabajo que Snape les había dejado. Pero un sonido extraño le llamó la atención y en vez de dar vuelta a la izquierda pudo más su curiosidad y se desvió a la derecha.

Se reprendió a si misma por llevarse tan fácilmente por cosas banales, pero el sonido que escuchaba era lindo, casi podía pensar en su mente que era perfecto, no supo describirlo y ahí cerca parecía una pájaro revoloteando. Hermione se acercó y se inclinó para verlo mejor, descubrió que no era una pájaro, si no era un pergamino de papel en forma de un pájaro, se llevó un mechón de pelo a su oreja izquierda y cuando trató de tocar el pergamino en forma de pájaro esté se elevo más. Frunció el ceño, sabía que esas cosas eran mensajes, y que sólo sirven para atraer a la persona indicada, ya que cada quien escuchaba algo diferente. El kestral (que así se le denominaba a esa magia para atraer a los curiosos) se movía divertido de un lado a otro mientras que Hermione brincaba para atraparlo.

Furiosa pensó que lo mejor era seguir hacía donde planeaba ir desde un principio, dignamente se movió planeando su salida pero ese maldito kestral hacía de nueva cuenta ese sonido perfecto que la incitaba a que la tocara, volteó a verlo y ahí seguía plácidamente cerca de ella. Sabía que esas cosa era sólo para ella como del también sabía que esa estúpida nota se estaba burlando de ella. Pretendió no hacerle caso y fingir que se marchaba el kestral empezó alocadamente a hacer _su_ sonido perfecto, Hermione alzó una ceja altiva y con cuidado sacó un libro de su mochila no dándole importancia, el kestral parecía más necesitado que le hicieran atención, finalmente Hermione volteó rápidamente y aventó el libro aplastando al maldito sonido infernal, que más que perfecto le empezaba alterar.

- Estúpido kestral, piénsalo dos veces antes de pretender fastidiar a Hermione Granger – dijo altivamente, alzando el libro y ahí el pergamino estaba aplastado en forma de corazón, abrió los ojos como platos, olía a menta, le dio varias vueltas a la hoja y finalmente la recogió, era extraño que ella tuviese una nota de amor, ¿podría ser una broma? ¡Era una broma! Resopló, lo dudaba, así que leyó para si misma –. Soy alguien a quien conoces hace tiempo, quiero confesarte algo muy importante, a la media noche cerca de los lagos te espero. Post Data; Traeré ranas de chocolates – Hermione sonrió como tonta, alguien sabía que le gustaban las ranas de chocolate, pero ¿quién sería? ¿Iría?

Arrugó el pergamino en forma de corazón, era arriesgado salir a esa hora, podrían fastidiarla ella siendo una prefecta… ¡bah! A quién engañaba iría a ese lugar, claro sólo por unos segundos y después se iría no quería toparse con nadie desagradable en el lago porque ¿qué tal si era una broma? Esa idea no la descartaba, extrañamente se emocionó, había olvidado que pretendía hacer la tarea de Snape, eso lo podría hacer después…tenía que verse bien, además en esa parte hacía frío y empezó a caminar rápido apretando la nota en su mano. Sin querer chocó pero no se detuvo a pedir perdón – Debe de hacer frío a esa hora – susurró mientras reacomodaba su mochila y salía de ahí.

- Imbécil – susurró.

- ¿No era Granger? – comentó otro viendo a la chica que dobló hacia la derecha.

- No lo sé Vincent – gruñó el rubio platinado –. Pero el muy estúpido no me pidió perdón – gruñó bajando la vista –. Y ¿esa cosa qué esta tirada qué es? – señaló un pergamino arrugado.

- No lo sé – comentó el otro con voz estúpida - ¿Quieres que…?

- No – hizo con un ademán altivo para detenerlo –. Yo lo recogeré – agarró el pergamino arrugado lo desbarató y descubrió que estaba en forma de corazón, alzó una ceja.

- ¿Qué es Draco?

Draco rodó los ojos – Es un pergamino idiota – dijo seco, Draco trataba de ver si tenía algo escrito pero al parecer estaba vacio, sacó su varita –. Revelous – susurró pero el pergamino seguía igual, frunció el ceño fastidiado.

- Draco – tosió Crabbe –. Creo que tiene escrito en la…

- Ya lo sé estúpido – gruñó Draco, a decir verdad se sentía estúpido al haber tomado medidas precipitadas, volteó el pergamino y leyó para sí, después sonrió con altanería –. Es para mí – dijo.

- ¿Cómo sabes qué es para ti? – comentó Goyle extrañado.

- En serio a veces pueden ser tan estúpidos – bufó molesto – ¡Por supuesto que es para mí! – Dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo – Es una carta de amor.

- ¿Planeas ir? – se acercó Crabbe para agarrar la carta de amor pero Draco astutamente se deslizó y se guardó la carta en la capa.

- No – dijo secamente –. No lo sé, sólo para saber quién era quizás y burlarme de ella aunque puede ser Pansy, aunque lo dudo – sonrió divertido.

- Pero se le pudo haber caído a la mocosa esa que pasó – razonó Goyle.

Draco rodó los ojos – Haber – dijo cansinamente –. Esa nota por obvias razones era para mí, esa mocosa quizás sólo pasaba, además me la encontré justo a lado de mis pies era más que obvio que _esa_ nota era sólo para mi persona, ¿ya te entró en tu cerebro? – dijo con arrogancia.

- Lo siento, ¿vamos al Gran Comedor? – agachó la cabeza Goyle.

- Sólo se la pasan tragando – dijo entre dientes –. No, váyanse de mi vista, voy a la Sala Común.

Crabbe y Goyle se fueron hacia al Gran Comedor mientras Malfoy caminaba rumbo a su Sala, y cuando vio que nadie más lo veía sacó la carta de amor. ¿Quién podría ser? A decir verdad, todas estaban enamoradas de él, era el hombre perfecto, pero era extraño, jamás de los jamases lo admitiría pero, realmente le daba curiosidad saber quién era, aparte de burlarse de ella por estúpida, porque eso era muy romántico y estúpido; el lago, también sólo iría por los estúpidos chocolates, eso era lo único a lo que iría, su vicio eran las ranas de chocolates. Aunque podía comprárselos en cualquier momento nada sabía mejor, que unas ranas de chocolate, fastidiando a la mocosa que creía amarlo. Oh sí, mientras la estúpida esa llorara él se estaría comiendo las ranas y después se las tiraría en la cabeza y le diría lo poca cosa que es.

Era un plan maestro, sonrió y se metió en su Sala Común, después de escuchar con desagrado una vez más que Potter era un dios e hizo una mueca de desprecio, ¡hasta podía jurar que en cualquier momento en las tazas de la escuela estaría la jodida imagen de Potter! No prestó atención a sus compañeros, dormiría y después se bañaría, se tumbó en su cama y volvió a leer la carta, aunque hubiese querido que fuese más romántica la nota simplemente era demasiado directa…

- El lago a la media noche – susurró –. Si estás tan horrible te aventaré con el monstruo ese del lago – rió –. No sin antes que me des las estúpidas ranas, ¿cómo habrás sabido que me gustan? Eso sólo yo lo sé – cerró las cortinas y metió la carta abajó de su almohada al menos tenía que darle crédito por eso, por ser una mocosa sin vida social y que de alguna manera estaba obsesionada con él para saber esas cosas.

Y se puso a descansar, imaginado mil y un maneras para joder a esa niña que desde siempre conocía, pobre ilusa si creía que le iba a corresponder, él un Malfoy, sería divertido, suspiró como si estuviese enamorado sin embargo era la dulce tranquilidad y el regodeo que le haría a su estúpida víctima – Estúpida, espera porque Malfoy está para hacerte sentir como una mujer – se acurrucó más –. Si estás linda, serás una más – y con ese pensamiento y otras más del cómo joderla durmió el príncipe de Slytherin.

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,

Hermione estaba nerviosa a decir verdad, se mordía el labio insistentemente, faltaban minutos para que fuese la media noche, se asomó entre sus cortinas para corroborar que todas estaban dormidas – Perfecto – susurró. Desde que había tenido la carta no había podido hacer nada, no ponía atención a las clases y Ginny lo había notado pero no le dijo nada, sabía como se pondría la pelirroja, con cuidado se quitó la pijama y se empezó a poner el uniforme de la escuela, se asomó con cuidado y descubrió que hacía un frio horrible como temió, y sus guantes Harry los había perdido _Estúpido Harry, siempre tiene que perder las cosas _pensó resignada. La luz de la noche era la única que la alumbraba para su fuga para vestirse con muchos problemas, agarró la bufanda y se la enrolló en el cuello.

Se puso una diadema en el pelo, porque sabía que si hacia aire su pelo podría esponjarse y quedar como una leona, y eso no le haría nada gracia, se echó perfume con aroma a rosas, agarró la capa y metió la mano para buscar la cartita de amor, sabía o al menos recordaba que después de chocar la había guardado en la capa. Después de segundos tortuosos la carta no aparecía _¡No, no! Tuve que perderla, soy una estúpida, bueno no importa, no creo que pasé a mayores esa carta ¿verdad?_ Pensó convincentemente. Suspiró para darse valor ella sola, se puso la capa de invierno y empezó a caminar, para su mala suerte tropezó _Estúpidos zapatos de Patil, me duele mi espinilla_ se talló suavemente y prosiguió caminando, hasta que vio como alguien se incorporó _Mierda, no te muevas, no te muevas_ pensó nerviosamente.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? – Era la voz de Lavander, Hermione se quedó callada – ¡Ah eres tú! Por favor pasa, pasa, a mi casa – Lavander se volvió a acostar y Hermione suspiró.

_¿Desde cuándo Lavander hablaba sola?_ Se dijo a si misma y después cerró la puerta con cuidado, suspiró y le agradó oler el perfume de rosas…Caminó con cuidado la chimenea estaba encendida con fuego suave. Se acercó al retrato de la Señora Gorda que estaba dormitando – Oiga – susurró –. Quiero salir – la Señora Gorda no se movía y Hermione rodó los ojos y movió con cuidado el retrato –. Déjeme salir.

- Niña – gruñó adormilada el retrato –. Esta juventud…cada vez fastidian más ¿no puedes esperar hasta mañana? Ese mocoso también quería salir –susurró y Hermione la miró entrecerrando los ojos omitiendo lo último que escuchó –. De acuerdo… pero será la última vez, no planeó abrir y cerrar la puerta cuando se les plazca – la puerta se abrió y Hermione suspiró ahora a descubrir qué tan cierto o no era lo que decía la carta y si podía les quitaría las ranas de chocolate… _Tú puedes, tú puedes, sólo el chico esté está enamorado de ti desde hace seis años, o al menos eso decía la carta_ pensó –. Eso no está funcionado – y caminó con cuidado rumbo al lago.

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,

Ron esperaba, ansiaba, anhelaba la maldita media noche. De hecho no había escrito nada en las clases que siguieron estaba sumamente nervioso, en los pergaminos sólo se había limitado a dibujar un intento horrible del lago, afortunadamente ningún profesor se acercó a ver si realmente ponía lo que ellos decían en los pergaminos. Harry se burlaba de él. _Claro como es el niño que vivió todo lo tiene fácil el muy maldito _pensó hastiado, no es que envidiara a Harry, bueno le envidiaba un poco, él siempre lucía…bueno, él siempre lucía mejor que él de eso si estaba seguro. Se había dormido con todo el uniforme, todos sabían a lo que él iba en el lago, era demasiado obvio, y sabía que de alguna manera extraña había más hermandad entre hombres, nadie le dijo nada sobre Lavander, era como si ella no existiese y eso le agradó y le había dado ánimos.

Claro, hasta que empezaron a decir lo muy bien que se había puesto Hermione y no supo en qué momento la plática se había convertido en "Hermione tiene lindo trasero" o un "Hermione será una rata de biblioteca pero ya vieron que se ve bien cuando tiene esa playera ceñida" Casi los asesinaba si no fuera que su amigo los miró desaprobatoriamente y lo detuvo y lo más cínico de todo es que ellos habían dicho "¿Qué? Es la verdad y a quien le pesé" Cuando fuese su novio, de él y de nadie más, guardaría esa maldita camisa ceñida y la dejaría que se la pusiera cuando él la viera pero sólo él.

Observó el reloj faltaba quince minutos, y decidió que al menos una vez en su vida tendría que ser puntual, se levantó como resorte, se puso la bufanda y la capa de invierno y de su buró sacó una dotación de ranas de chocolate y las metió en su capa. Al menos podía presumir que sabía los gustos de la castaña, era algo de lo que estaba tan orgulloso porque él solito se dio cuenta de ello. Salió de la habitación y bajó con cuidado no sin antes darle un chequeó a donde estaban los dormitorios de las niñas… ¿Hermione no lo dejaría plantado, verdad? Se preguntó con acongoja, pero el dizque astuto plan de Harry serviría tenía que servir, si no alguien iba a sufrir muchos moco-murciélagos. La chimenea estaba con un fuego algo violento, pero no lo tomó como mal augurio, después de todo Merlín le debía muchas buenas suertes ¿no? Así que en donde estuviese ese anciano llamado Merlín tenía que darle todo perfecto si no, él mismo iría a patearle el trasero.

Se acercó al retrato de la Señora Gorda que dormitaba tranquilamente – Despiértese – meneó el cuadro mágico – Tengo que salir.

- Y yo tengo que dormir niño – dijo entre sueños.

- Y yo tengo que salir – dijo ceñudo –. Así que levanté su gordo trasero y muévase – gruñó.

- Majadero escuincle – gruñó el retrato –. Es tarde, y este gordo trasero se queda aquí.

Ron frunció los labios – Se supone que usted es la más buena de todas, pero todo es una vil cruel mentira que…

- Esta bien – dijo resignada –. Sólo soy una estúpida puerta, pero qué les cuesta decir todo por favor – la puerta se abrió y Ron salió –. Y tú, está es la ultima vez que los dejo salir, siempre que tus amiguitos salen una catástrofe pasa – Ron bufó y caminó –. Y ni las gracias, maldito escuincle.

Pero Ron no se volteó, tenía que llegar al lago, aunque se congelara ahí tenía que llegar, aunque no sabía cómo se le iba a declarar ya que eso era un tema sumamente delicado. Caminó por un pasillo y para su mala suerte se topó con Peeves quien empezó a hacer ruiditos divertidos –. Cállate – gruñó Ron.

- Weasley, Weasley, el monstruo del lago te comerá y a nadie le importará – empezó a tararear –. Porque sólo un Weasley eres y en ese saco de gatos te llevarán – siguió cantando a su alrededor.

- ¿Cómo te atreves? – sacó su varita, exasperado.

- Sólo cantó lo que me enseñaron – sacó la lengua Peeves –. Atrápame Weasley.

- ¿Quién te lo enseñó? – Gritó furioso, mientras Peeves sólo reía e iba hacia arriba, sin querer Ron tropezó – Lumos – dijo entre susurros.

- ¿A estás horas a solas Weasley? – dijo una voz suave y venenosa.

_Mierda _pensó resignado y elevó su varita para ver la cara de Snape con un brillo en los ojos y una sonrisa sardónica – No podía dormir.

- No me digas – ensanchó más la sonrisa –. Yo tampoco señor Weasley, ¿qué coincidencia no lo cree? Sígame – se volteó Snape directo hacía su guarida, a sus mazmorras.

- Pero yo… - balbuceó Ron.

- Treinta puntos menos para Gryffindor por no seguirme cuando se lo ordené – Ron gruñó –. Ahora como sus graznidos de voz me despertaron y me quitaron el sueño y usted no puede dormir, tengo trabajo para usted, claro si no quiere que le baje más puntos a su patética casa y este en detención todo un mes – Snape dio media vuelta.

Ron no dijo nada, arrastró los pies y siguió escuchando la voz de Peeves cantando esa idiota canción si tan sólo no se hubiese topado con Peeves, si tan sólo no lo hubiese seguido, nada de esto estaría pasando, se llevó su mano hacia donde tenía las ranas de chocolates _Imbécil viejito de Merlín, me debías que todo debía de salir bien, ahora si ya me jodí_ Pensó resignado al darse cuenta que Snape le abrió la puerta de las mazmorras y entró en ellas, sintió como si fuese a ser decapitado y el profesor sonrió y cerró las puertas.

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,

Draco estaba vestido, no iba a llegar puntual, no era su estilo, ellas tenían que esperarlo, no él a ellas. Sabía que hacía mucho frío, de por sí su Sala Común no era tan acogedora, esta vez no se relamió el cabello platinado como estaba acostumbrado, porque sabía que al rato le fastidiaría el aire, se acomodó la bufanda de su casa, se puso la capa y agarró la carta de amor. ¿Cómo sería la mocosa esa? Trató de imaginar quién podría ser, pero eran tantas las mujeres que querían algo de él, que no podría estar seguro. Observó el reloj mágico de Zabbini y rió por debajo, llevaba diez minutos de retraso.

Salió de la habitación y se encaminó por el corredor de su casa, era momento de hacer su hermosa y perfecta aparición. Caminó sigilosamente no quería que otro maestro que no le favorecía se topase con él, porque ya no se podría regodear. Cuando salió del castillo una fuerte ventisca hizo que se abrazará a si mismo y metiera su nariz en la bufanda verde con plateado, pensaba dejarla plantada ahí, pero el poder de burla con las ranas era más poderoso que no pudo ignorar.

Con pasos mecánicos, aún abrazado, y con la mano derecha con la cartita de amor, llegó al lago, que se encontraba solo. ¡¿Le habían jugado una estúpida broma?! No, eso no podía ser, él un ¡Malfoy! La niña esa debía de estar cerca y entonces volteó del lado izquierdo y ahí vio una luz diminuta entre todos los arbustos, de seguro le había dado frío y se refugió ahí. Se acomodó su pelo como pudo y sonrió galante y con sorna. Se empezó adentrar en los arbustos apretando más la cartita de amor. Alcanzó a divisar como su brillante mente había supuesto una fogata pequeña, la mocosa esa daba vueltas o al menos eso imaginó porque sólo escuchaba a alguien caminado de un lado para otro susurrando cosas que eran ininteligibles. Empezó a caminar más y más hasta que la niña se detuvo espantada, pudo ver su pelo castaño pero eso no le servía de mucho ¿cuántas castañas no había en el castillo? Sonrió, pudo alcanzar a ver que la mocosa se había detenido viendo detenidamente en donde él saldría.

Quitó más ramas con cuidado para que no le rasguñaran la cara ni ropa como del tampoco le despeinaran. Y la vista que se le estaba poniendo no estaba mal, a pesar que tenía la capa gruesa pudo ver que tenía un buen cuerpo, tenía una diadema rosa, fijó su vista algo borrosa hacia su pecho y… arrugó la frente y frunció los labios, finalmente salió en medio de todo su vista se posó en la cara de ella, y ella lo miró desconcertada – ¡No me jodas! – dijo Draco espantado.

Hermione se quedó paralizada, él, él, era una broma, sí, sí ¿qué demonios hacia Malfoy ahí? Era estúpido que él fuera su eterno enamorado de seis años y que supiera que le gustasen las ranas de chocolates, aunque no podía negarlo muy a su pesar, estaba acostumbrada al estilo Draco Malfoy, pero verlo con cara de espanto, con la nariz roja por el frío, su pelo alborotado de una manera sexy, Hermione frunció los labios ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando? - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Al parecer, la sangre sucia estaba enamorada de mí – rió divertido –. Dame las estúpidas ranas – demandó.

- ¿Enamorada? – Susurró Hermione atónita - ¿Cómo podría enamorarme de alguien…? – Lo miró de arriba abajo con asco – Como tú – escupió la palabra.

- Porque soy irresistible Granger y déjate de juegos estúpidos – gruñó –. Vine por las jodidas ranas y a burlarme de ti, ni creas que te tocaré deja las ranas ahí – señaló en medio del piso.

- ¿Ranas? – Dijo confundida y Draco bufó molesto – Aquí el de las ranas eres tú – dijo enojada, ¡eso era una broma de muy mal gusto! Draco no podía ser su eterno enamorado eso era, enfermo y bizarro pero las pruebas lo señalaban a él.

- Mira Granger, tu tienes que darme las ranas, decirme lo eternamente enamorada que estás desde que nos conocimos, me tragó las ranas y es aquí que diré que jamás me besaría, acostaría con una sangre sucia como lo eres tú, no vales tanto y llorarás y me dirás la persona horrible que soy y te diré que nadie en su sano juicio tocaría alguien con el horrible pelo que parece escoba y es una sangre sucia como tú – sonrió divertido –. Así que, ¿qué esperas? Pon las ranas de chocolate en donde te indiqué no pienso tocarte, no traje mis guantes, así que déjalas.

- ¿Qué fue todo eso _Dorko_? – Se llevó las manos a su cintura y frunció los labio, Draco se enojó con su "nuevo" nombre – Yo no podría enamorarme de una persona narcisista como tú, me sorprendes que hablaras más de lo normal, pensé que desde que habías sido un hurón habías tenido secuelas de ello, claro no cansas de decir sobre esas ranas de chocolate que por ende deben de ser mías, _Dorko_ ya no fastidies – Hermione miró como apretaba las manos y ahí en su mano derecha se hallaba un pergamino arrugado, arrugó la frente… ese pergamino era suyo – ¿Qué haces con mi pergamino?

- Vaya hasta que la rata pensó – agarró el pergamino y lo desarrugó –. Haber Granger, en serio estar con Potty y el segundón te hace más idiota, tengo tu pergamino porque es obvio que es para mí porque tu me lo diste.

Hermione se llevó los dedos hacia el puente de la nariz y suspiró – Ya me estaba espantado que cuando el falso Moody te convirtió en hurón no hubiese secuela – lo miró fastidiada, como cuando le explicas a un niño pequeño algo tantas veces que esté jamás entendió y jamás entenderá –. Yo no te di nada, otra cosa es que tu te adjudicarás algo que no era tuyo.

- Granger, tú me citaste en el lago, no sabía que fueras tan romántica de citarme en el lago.

- Mira _Dorko_, no estoy de humor, y esa carta no era para ti, ha decir verdad era un kestral, ¿sabes qué es eso? De seguro era más estúpido que…

- Un kestral sirven para enviar un mensaje sólo a su destinario emitiendo un sonido que sólo la persona indicada escucha, porque le da curiosidad.

- ¿Te aplaudo? – Dijo cínicamente divertida – No pienso darle puntos a tu casa por haber contestado algo tan obvio, así que ¿te paso algo que mencionaste? No, pero a mí sí, así que mueve tu trasero albino de aquí – y después le arrancó la carta de las manos.

- No juegues a creer tener la razón sangre sucia – siseó Draco, miró a Hermione con esos ojos grises y fríos, no estaba para bromas, no creyó que su eterna enamorada fuese esa poca cosa de Granger, la miraba altiva dándole a entender que el único idiota aquí era él, si no fuese la enemiga, ni la rata, ni una sangre sucia, no se veía nada mal, con el fuego dándole una cara de guerrera, sus ojos avellanas estaban pétreos sonrió de lado ¿por qué demonios pensaba todo eso? De repente todo empezó a tener forma, donde sólo él quedaba como el inválido, no había unas ranas de chocolates para él, como del tampoco había una cita en el lago para él – El mugroso ese – musitó.

- ¿De qué demonios hablas?

- Tu mugroso amigo pobre – después frunció el ceño, conque Weasley quería algo con la mugrosa sangre sucia, pero ¿no se suponía que andaba con su novia de segunda? Eso era algo muy horrible, no era que quisiera defender a la segundona pero él estaba seguro que no haría eso, claro si alguna vez tuviese una novia. Aunque estaba seguro que la rata esa iba a quedarse con el _niño-que-lo-pasó-a-joder_ o con el plato de segunda mesa, aunque sabía que ella era inteligente, no se la imaginaba en un futuro con esos dos lame botas de la gente…esperen ¿por qué jodidos se ponía a pensar todo eso?

- _Dorko_ explícate.

- ¿En serio eres la más inteligente? – Dijo con sorna – A veces sueles ser más estúpida que tus propio amigos – rodó los ojos y Hermione gruñó –. Esa estúpida carta… - se escuchó un sonido entre los arbustos – No me tienen que ver contigo – dijo abrumado –. Mi reputación, sangre sucia – Hermione sonrió y se acercó más a él sólo para fastidiarlo.

- ¡Hermione! – se escuchó un suspiró, la castaña supo que era la voz de Ron. ¿Qué demonios hacía Ron ahí? Ron respiraba frenéticamente sin ver a nadie con la cabeza gacha, nadie dijo nada, Hermione seguía enfrente de Draco tapándole la vista a Ron desde ese ángulo – Perdón por llegar tan tarde – dijo entre jadeos aún si levantar la cara –. Pero el estúpido grasiento de Snape me puso a limpiar las pociones, ¡ni siquiera es su materia ya! Si no fuera por MacGonagall no hubiese venido y yo quería bueno yo… - balbuceó Ron se acercó a ellos y sin abrir los ojos tomó la mano del primero que sintió, Hermione se hizo a un lado. Draco iba a protestar, ¿cómo jodidos un plato de segunda mesa se atrevía a tocarlo de esa manera? – Hermione yo… - agarró la cara de Malfoy y lo besó.

Hermione dejó de respirar, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y parpadeando tantas veces como jamás en su vida había hecho. Ahí estaba una escena horrible de la cual estaba segura tendría varias secuelas de por vida. Ron besaba a Malfoy apasionadamente, Malfoy pensó aventarlo, empujarlo, darle patadas, hacer muchos, muchos cruciatus, pero no podía moverse, estaba impactado, asqueado, mareado ¡Weasley es gay! Miró a Granger, estaba dispuesto a suplicar con la mirada que ese degenerado, gay, pelirrojo y de segunda se lo quitaran de encima para después patearlo pero Granger seguía sorprendida, juraba que casi iba a llorar de la humillación, del asco, ¡ni siquiera podía respirar! Cerró los dientes Ron quería entrar en su boca, empujaba con su odiosa lengua sus dientes, al parecer el muy estúpido no se había percatado que no tenía la melena de león de la sangre sucia porque con su mano izquierda lo acercó más a él. Si podía escoger un día en que jamás deseó haber existido había sido justo ahí.

Hermione regresó a la realidad cuando Draco se puso rojo y con la mirada la buscaba pidiéndole auxilio, Hermione lo compadeció, después de todo si ella ya estaba traumada con eso, ni se quería imaginar lo que le pasaría a Draco, se acercó a Ron que bajaba la mano de su nuca hacia su espalda seductoramente – Dormius – susurró la castaña y Ron calló de golpe. Draco respiró.

- ¡Maldito gay! Enfermo sexual, imbécil, idiota – se limpiaba la boca y pateó una vez el estómago de Ron, Hermione no hizo nada, sabía que Ron no tenía la culpa pero al menos lo dejaría que sólo lo golpeara una vez era entendible lo enfermo que debió haber sido –. Me besó, me besó, me besó – caminó por todo el lugar, rojo de la humillación de la ira. Hermione sólo lo observaba –. No soy gay, jodido Weasley ¿cómo puede ser tan estúpido? Tengo su jodido aliento – sacó su varita y se apuntó en la boca –. Saboritem chocolatus – abrió la boca y la varita empezó a sacar una dotación de chocolate líquido por unos segundos –. Ahg sigo teniendo el jodido sabor de Weasley, estúpido descerebrado gay, no puedo ser gay sólo porque me besó un afeminado – se llevó su mano a su pelo frustrado –. Sigo siendo el varonil, hermoso y querible Draco Malfoy ¿no es así? – Se dijo así mismo desesperado – Prueba, necesito prueba de mi hombría, ese horrible sabor, me traumaré, ¿se podrá ocupar un Obliviate? Voy a tener pesadillas, la prueba, la prueba – de repente se detuvo en frente de Granger, claro, Granger era una chica, una muy linda, ahí estaba la prueba, Draco decía pruebas y Merlín se apiadaba dándole una prueba, sonrió desesperado –. Granger, ¿eres una chica, no?

Hermione cruzó los brazos indignada – Eres más estúpido, ahora no sé qué es lo que voy a esperar de ti, imbécil – gruñó.

Draco sonrió complacido y Hermione se desarmó ante esa mirada extraña, la miraba como si fuese su última salvación, como si fuese la salvavidas de un naufrago – Gracias a Merlín, Morgana y a todos que eres una chica – musitó, Hermione iba protestar de nuevo indignada, cuando Draco le agarró la cara con las dos manos y se inclinó para besarla.

Hermione cerró los ojos, está madrugada era para traumarse, trató de empujarlo pero él era demasiado fuerte y sólo hacía que él la atrajera más, no abrió la boca aplicaría eso que le había dicho Ginny una vez, del "si no quieres ser besada, no pongas resistencia, sólo no lo hagas y él se aburrirá" Draco lo notó y eso no le gustó, si _esa_ era su prueba de hombría tendría que llevarlo con éxito, llevó su mano derecha hacía la nuca, la incitaría a _su_ beso. Pero Hermione no abría la boca, no se dejaría ganar, Draco parecía no importarle nada de sus sentimientos además ¿por qué demonios la besaba? – _Dorko_ qué demonios te ocurre – dijo al fin, y Draco sonrió unos rápidos segundos Hermione se regañó a si misma ¿cómo podía ser tan estúpida? En esos segundos que abrió la boca Draco profundizó el beso.

Quería empujarlo, patearlo, pero tenía sabor a chocolate, sus piernas flaquearon y Draco la abrazó más para que no cayera, a quién demonios engañaba, el muy bastardo de _Dorko_ besaba bien. Draco metió su lengua en la boca de la sangre sucia, sintió como flaqueaba y sonrió con arrogancia internamente, le mordía el labio, no sabía tan mal la sangre sucia después de todo, Hermione temerosa llevó sus manos a su cuello, Draco se estremeció no esperaba _eso_, sólo un beso y ya, ¿qué tan malo era un beso? Granger acarició su nuca y él se estremeció, le agradaba eso, ahora lo había descubierto, le agradaba que el beso fuese pausado y no como siempre las chicas se lo daban de desesperadas ninfómanas, le agradaba que de vez en cuando Hermione le daba su respiro y él besaba la comisura de su labio, le gustaba agarrar esa odiosa melena castaña y enredárselo en los dedos, le agradaba que la rata le acariciara el cuello mientras ella mordía su labio… ¿a quién demonios engañaba?, esa maldita sangre sucia, rata de la biblioteca de Granger besaba bien, ¿quién jodidos le enseñó a besar de esa manera? La idea le perturbó, ¿quién era el bastardo? Pero pronto todo se perdió en su mente cuando ella le empezó a dar besos pausados en la boca. Muy a su pesar Draco se retiró y miró a Granger con los labios hinchados, roja de las mejillas y estaba completamente seguro que eso no era por el frío. Quería besarla de nuevo, quería probarla con el sabor que le encantaba, con esas ranas de chocolates, su pensamiento le abrumó y abrió los ojos espantado – ¿Qué he hecho? – se llevó la mano a la boca.

Hermione parecía ida, ¿en qué jodido momento, de su estúpida mente había hecho eso? Miró a Malfoy que parecía ofuscado, ella también se preguntaba lo mismo ¿qué había hecho el muy bastardo? La había alterado, no podía mirarlo a la cara ¿por qué siempre le pasaban las cosas más nefastas a ella? Y ¿qué se supone que tenía qué hacer ahora? Huir, si, eso era una buena idea, nada de esto había pasado, él nunca la besó, y ella nunca lo besó, y si cómo no, como si no le hubiese gustado el beso, el bastardo hijo de puta le había hecho eso, la había fastidiado – ¡Maldito Malfoy! – gruñó Hermione, tenía que echarle la culpa a alguien, ella no tenía la culpa. Se giró para irse de ahí, había olvidado que Ron estaba dormido, parecía molesta pero estaba atemorizada ¿qué demonios había sido todo eso?

- Granger espera – Malfoy la agarró la capa antes de que ella se fuese de ahí, su voz era un susurro, parecía como si tratara de sonar arrogante pero sonó más a alguien abrumado.

- ¿Qué quieres Malfoy? – dijo la castaña en un infructífero tono de fastidio.

Malfoy la soltó como si su bata le quemará, no dijo nada y Hermione siguió su camino olvidando todo, olvidando que Ron ni siquiera se encontraba ya con ellos, ni tampoco que Malfoy se hallaba abrumado, ¿qué había sentido? No podía ser una clase de amor extraño o ¿sí? El frío era más fuerte pero eso no le importó, el muy bastardo hurón la había fastidiado al besarla, ahora si que no podría dormir, porque aunque no lo aceptará le había gustado su jodido beso. Gruñó al meterse al castillo.

Draco estaba parado, la vista perdida en la fogata que se estaba extinguiendo, visualizó la cartita de amor, la muy jodida cartita de amor de Weasley, frunció el ceño y agarró la carta de amor y por alguna razón que no comprendió la metió en su capa. Esa cartita la había hecho todo para fastidiarlo, se había besado con el puñetero de Weasley, se había besado con la rata sangre sucia de Granger y lo que era más patético es que la jodida Granger besaba bien y quería besarla por más tiempo ¿en qué se había convertido? ¿Por qué en su estúpida mente deseaba más? Odiaba al viejo de Merlín, de seguro había sido gay ese viejo horrible por haberle dado _esa_ prueba. Nada de esto había pasado, sí, sí, lo podría olvidar, había tenido mucha adrenalina en unas horas y…eso se podría olvidar. Caminó con pasó decidido hacía el castillo, todavía olía su perfume a rosas, tenía que darle de comer chocolate, ¡y ni siquiera tuvo las estúpidas ranas de chocolates! Además, frunció el ceño, quién era el hijo de puta que había enseñado a besar a Granger de esa manera, la imaginaba de alguna manera virgen de los labios o algo así. Si tan sólo nadie la hubiese besado antes, podría reírse por su ineptitud, pero la rata era lista. Se metió al castillo.

La olvidaría, era como una de las demás, claro, caminó rumbo hacia su Sala Común, el pequeño detalle es que ella no queriendo o quizás si sabía, es que lo había besado en los puntos que él se derretía y a que decir verdad no sabía que tenía, ahora que lo meditaba se sentía él, virginal de alguna manera. Había sido violado por Granger de alguna manera extraña pero le agradaba, ¿qué demonios pensaba? Se metió en la Sala, rumbó a su habitación todos seguían dormidos, miró el reloj mágico de Zabbini que decía que eran las dos y media de la mañana se quitó la ropa y la aventó, ¿cómo tendría que actuar? ¿Por qué pensaba en cómo tenía que actuar? Sólo había sido un jodido beso y nada más, se metió en la cama, la evitaría, sí, sí, eso haría, aunque a decir verdad cómo si se la topará mucho. Algo tenía que hacer pero ¡ya! Lo ponía ansioso. Cerró los ojos tratando de dormir y estaba seguro que no dormiría tan bien ese día. _De alguna manera extraña, sé que estoy jodido_ pensó fastidiado y cerró los ojos, soñando que cierta castaña lo besaba con sabor a chocolate.

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,

Dos mugrosas semanas habían pasado, y no es que le importará mucho a Hermione y que con disimulo veía al muy bastardo de Malfoy riéndose como si la vida siguiera y como si nada del beso hubiese pasado y como si jamás hubiese besado a su amigo Ron. Hoy iban a dar de alta a Ron, lo iba a visitar cada que podía y él siempre lo miraba con una cara de enamoramiento que Hermione jamás se percató. Ella lo miraba con acongoja, después de salir ofuscada, enojada y con sentimientos contradictorios por el odioso beso de Malfoy, había olvidado a Ron, ahí en el lago a su merced y al merced del monstruo que se encontraba viviendo en él. Afortunadamente no pasó a mayores y ella tuvo que regresar después de dos horas y media porque aparte del beso de Malfoy sabía que algo más había faltado. Harry la miraba con ojos suspicaces, como queriendo preguntarle algo, pero ella más inteligente siempre lo hacía callar o cambiaba el tema.

Miró a Draco en el Gran Comedor, no la miraba, seguía igual como siempre, Ron hizo su aparición y Hermione enrojeció de vergüenza, ¿cómo podía haber olvidado a su amigo a la intemperie de esa manera? Ron se sonrojó al mal interpretar el gesto de la castaña, saludó a todos y se sentó al lado de Harry.

- ¿Cómo te sientes Ron? – dijo Harry mirándolo.

- Bien, bien – dijo con una sonrisa ancha –. No me creerás lo que pasó allá en el lago – dijo suavemente y en susurros.

- ¿Realmente pasó algo trascendental en el lago? – dijo Harry extrañado, Ron rodó los ojos y se acercó al oído de Harry.

- Besé a Hermione – dijo con alegría.

Harry abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero no estaba tan seguro de que su amigo hubiese besado a Hermione ¿por qué ella no dijo nada? Bueno, Hermione iba con Ron a la enfermería pero estaba completamente seguro que lo hacía porque se sentía culpable de algo, y él se encargaría de averiguar, además que parecía que su amiga pasaba por una crisis existencial o al menos eso le había dicho Ginny – ¿Cómo estás seguro? – dijo suave.

- Harry – dijo Ron suspirando – ¿Quién más pude haber besado? Además como si alguien más tuviese la carta de amor que le envié a Hermione, cómo si hubiese besado a Malfoy, Harry piensa – dijo divertido y empezó a comer cereal.

Harry suspiró, ¿por qué Ron había pensado en Malfoy? Bueno tampoco es que Ron hubiese besado al _me creo la gran cosa por ser sangre limpia_, eso era enfermo, pero estaba seguro que Ron no había besado a su amiga, pero si no la besó a quién fue, y ¿dónde estaba su amiga? Harry no quiso abrumarlo, después de todo sabía que la verdad sería bizarra, y prefirió perderse en su jugo de calabaza a seguir indagando más, eso lo dejaría para más al rato.

Draco miraba de reojo a Hermione, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, maldita, ¡era una maldita!, quiso intentar todo pero no, simplemente mientras menos quería pensar en ella más se le metía en sus pensamientos. Sabía que visitaba el mugroso ese a la enfermería, sabía que el monstruo ese se lo comería bueno al menos casi, y cuando lo vio meterse con esa sonrisa de estúpido y ver a Granger ruborizarse quiso aventársele ¿por qué tenía esa cara de estúpido enamorado? Estaba seguro que Granger no sabía que el segundón iba a hacer su patético intento de declaración de amor ese día, tenía que actuar rápido, no es que le importara la rata sangre sucia, estaba obsesionado, sí eso era todo, obsesionado con ella porque quería que lo besara, lo acariciara. _Mierda_ gruñó cuando vio como el pecoso le susurraba al cara rajada. Agarró su mochila y salió de ahí.

- ¿A dónde vas Draco? – dijo Astoria.

- Eso no te importa – dijo furioso, no iba dejar que esa cosa de un rojo horrible de pelo le quitara su rata de biblioteca.

Hermione vio como salió Draco, cada vez se volvía más dependiente de lo que hacía. Salió del lugar, alegando que iba a hacer tarea, cuando salió vio otro kestral que siguió, era una estúpida masoquista pero el kestral hacía ese sonido fastidioso ya, para sus oídos, esta vez le aventó el libro fastidiada. Era un pergamino sencillo, no estaba en forma de corazón y la caligrafía no era de la misma persona que la primera, era más pulcra, pero frunció el ceño.

_"En el lago a la media noche, y pienso decirte algo._

_P.D Esta vez si habrá esas ranas de chocolate"_

Hermione iba a aventar la nota que más que nota parecía una orden sabía de quien era, sí, cómo si fuese muy estúpida y fuese a haber al bastardo ese y ¿qué se supone que le diría? Se guardó la dizque carta y se fue molesta.

A nadie le había dicho nada sobre la nota y Ron se comportaba de una manera extraña ahora que lo meditaba, la primera carta se parecía mucho a la caligrafía de Ron, pero… Ron no podría ser su eterno enamorado o ¿sí? El tiempo pasó rápido estaba segura que no iría, no debía porqué ir. Cuando se acostó, y se puso la pijama y se metió entre las sábanas no pudo dormir, tenía que ir. _Maldito Malfoy idiota_ gruñó cuando se puso las ropas abrigadoras, se puso su perfume, ¿qué tal si era una broma? Después de varios minutos la Señora Gorda la dejó pasar, era extraño que Draco tomara la iniciativa, debía de ser una broma su mente le clamaba eso, pero sus estúpidas piernas y corazón le decían que fuera, ¿desde cuándo dictaba su corazón? Ya se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer patética y mucho. Salió del castillo y cuando llegó al lago lo encontró solo.

- Eso te pasa por estúpida – dijo en susurros cuando caminó de un lado a otro –. Porqué _Dorko_ quedaría de verse contigo, mejor me voy, no esta bien esto – caminó hacía la dirección de la puerta del castillo pero escuchó sonidos, alzó la vista.

- Realmente no me fastidia tanto Dorko, rata – Draco se hallaba recargado en un árbol, con la pierna levantada apoyada en la corteza con los brazos cruzados en su mano derecha llevada una dotación de ranas de chocolates, sonrió con arrogancia y a Hermione no le molestó que le haya dicho rata porque no fue con sorna.

- Debería de fastidiarte Malfoy, ese es el chiste, ¿qué quieres? – Dijo Hermione acercándose a él.

- Desesperada Granger – le aventó las ranas de chocolate.

- Gracias – dijo y abrió la bolsa abriendo una rana de chocolate.

- Me gusta el chocolate – dijo sin más viéndola el cómo reaccionaría.

Y eso ¿qué se supone que significaba?

- No lo sabía – mantuvo en su mano la rana, se sentía nerviosa y algo estúpida, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante Draco.

- Puedes guardar el secreto Granger – la miró con ojos brillantes –. Me gustaría que comieras una, claro si quieres y sabes a lo que me refiero con ello, nuestro secreto si aceptas el trato.

Hermione pensó, y de pronto la idea le vino a la mente, podría huir si quisiera le daba él esa oportunidad, pero no la tomaría, no, quería estar con él, era una enferma, ¡una maldita enferma!, pero toda la semana había pensado en Draco, rompió a la mitad a la rana y se comió la mitad aventándole la mitad a un desconcertado Malfoy – A mi también me gustan las ranas de chocolate – Draco sonrió mientras Hermione se acercaba más a él, y con gusto se comió la otra mitad de la rana que ella le había aventado –. Entonces nuestro secreto…

Draco sonrió por primera vez con felicidad y tranquilo, Hermione lo notó pero no dijo nada – No sabes cuánto tiempo esperé para besarte con sabor a rana de chocolate, y también quiero, exijo que me digas quién fue el hijo de puta que te enseñó a besar así – Hermione se puso nerviosa y frunció levemente las cejas y Draco la abrazó por la cintura y la miró no sabía que había hecho o si lo que estaba haciendo era malo o correcto pero el muy bastardo de Merlín la había jodido a lo grande con él, pero Draco no quería que otro besará a _su _rata sangre sucia –. Nuestro secreto, Hermione.

- Si, Draco.

Ambos sonrieron y se besaron, Draco estaba feliz y Hermione emocionada, ese beso era todo, por eso beso se estaban empezando a amar, y lo que una cartita de amor había hecho y un beso sabor a ranas de chocolate.

**FIN**

* * *

¡Hola! :D

¿Cómo quedó? Es mi primera historia de ellos sobre humor/romance y he de decir que es muy difícil escribir de ellos, son tan iguales y diferentes al mismo tiempo. ¿Saben? Ya me estoy animando hacer un _long fic_ (claro después de tan siquiera acabar una de mis historias)

Estoy tan nerviosa, espero que se hayan reído, sé que en la parte de Ron querían matarme y decir ¿esta tipa que demonios le ocurre?, pero no lo pude evitar, ¡hey! Mi mente es algo retorcida jaja, y la historia se la deben a estar atascada dos horas en la carretera, viendo a gente robar cosas de no sé dónde (después descubrí que fue un tráiler y por él estuvimos atascadas), tuve la suerte de tener una pancarta de Draquito y escuchar Dakota de Stereophonics, hicieron click en mi retorcida mente de alguna manera jaja.

¿Ya vieron la película? A mi me aburrió (seeh digan, pero Ashamed Kawaii, eso que dices es un sacrilegio, ¡línchenla por eso!) es así, de por sí odio a Yates ¬¬ pero caramba la actuación de _Tom_ me gustó y eso que no sale así mucho, insisto en que sabré en donde vive y tendré mi noche de pasión con él jaja, todo carnal aunque yo saldré con el corazón roto T.T ¡bah! Le conviene jaja. Tenemos que hacer _operación Felton in my bed_ ¿se quieren unir? Jejeje.

Las invitó a que lean mi fic – Dramione obvio, aún no lo supero y creo que jamás lo haré T.T – **Flores de papel** ;) (Si, lo notaste es mi propaganda barata x)

_Dejen reviews, no saben lo bien que me vendrían ahorita ;)_ La escritora _bipolar_ (sarcasmo para ¡mí!)

●๋•Ashαмєd●๋•


End file.
